Silence is not Always Golden
by DuckaKellBell
Summary: Chapter 6 is up! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Please? While we are busy avoiding that awkward silence, secrets build up. Wouldn’t life be easier if we didn’t have to hide stuff? It’s exhausting hiding secrets from your best friends. But we all do it.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith Voice Over: Silence. Silence can be a very powerful thing. At the right moments it can be beautiful.

(Cut to Cristina and Burke happy with joy, Burke just surprised Cristina with a home cooked romantic meal with the candles and Burke is dressed up. Cristina is speechless.)

Meredith Voice Over: But at the wrong moments it can be awkward. Awkward and unpleasant.

(Cut to Meredith and Derek coming in from a date, you can tell they didn't have as much fun as they usually did together. There is an awkward pause between the two.)

Meredith Voice Over: Isn't that what we avoid at all costs? That awkward silence. Although as much as we try to avoid it, it's still unavoidable.

Derek: So, um, I'll see you tomorrow?

Meredith: (Slight smile, she's uneasy.) Tomorrow?

Derek: No, not on another date, I mean at the hospital.

Meredith: Oh, right, yea. See you then.

(Meredith walks in the door and leans her head on the door panel inside.)

Meredith Voice Over: While we are busy avoiding that awkward silence, secrets build up. We choose to keep silent about our private life's for fear of judgment, fear of that awkward silence happening.

(Meredith walks up the stairs looking exhausted.)

Meredith Voice Over: Wouldn't life be easier if we didn't have to hide stuff? It's exhausting hiding secrets from your best friends.

(Meredith can hear whispers coming from Izzie's bedroom. As she walks by she sees Alex and Izzie in bed together. Meredith just nods her head and chuckles as she walks past the room to the bathroom.)

Meredith Voice Over: And yet, we all do it. We all have secrets that we would die if anyone found out.

Opening credits.

(Scene opens at Seattle Grace in the pit. Meredith and Izzie are still tying each others yellow aprons as they are running to the doors where an ambulance is driving up. As the interns see the paramedics get out, they see it's a young girl on the gurney. Izzie is heartbroken for this young patient.)

Paramedic: (As they are running inside.) Patient is 11 years old, she was riding a bike and was hit by a car. medical talk

Bailey: What have we got? (Izzie and Meredith take turns telling Bailey what the paramedic told them.) Izzie, this is your patient, take her to the OR, Meredith go see if you can find her mother. Tell her to hurry if she wants to see her alive again, it doesn't look good for her. But let her down easily, will you?

Meredith: Yes. What's her name?

Izzie: Hannah Berkley.

Meredith: Ok.

(Meredith runs to the front desk as Izzie runs the gurney with Bailey down to the OR. They page Burke and George.)

(Cut to Meredith on the phone.)

Meredith: Is this Mrs. Berkley? (Pause) I have some bad news, this is Dr. Grey, I am calling from Seattle Grace Hospital… (Meredith's voice fades as Cristina and Alex walks by. The camera follows them.)

Cristina: Alex, why are you so… (trying to think of a word to describe him, nothing is coming.) Alex?

Alex: (evil laugh) Because I am Dr. Karev. You know you love me. (He gives Cristina a corny smile.)

Cristina: In your dreams. You're so pigheaded. (The two walks down the hall a little without talking. You can see that Alex has been bugging Cristina all day.) Would you stop following me?

Alex: Oh, please, you know you love me. You are just in denial. Everybody loves Alex Karev. Come on, show the Alex some love.

Cristina: Look, I am this close (shows with fingers) to slapping you in the face.

Alex: Whoa, who knew Yang has some anger management problems?

Cristina: Yea, and they come with a name!

(Bailey walks by and sees the two fighting.)

Bailey: Karev, Yang, you two better not be fighting again. If you two can't get along I'll just make you guys suture all day, together! Now, is there a problem, or would you two like to operate today?

Alex / Cristina: No, there's no problem.

Bailey: Good, now you two can go scrub in OR 2, Dr. Shepherd needs help on a type of surgery.

Cristina: Together?

(Bailey gives them 'the look' and the two interns take off running before she can go into one of her Bailey speeches.)


	2. Chapter 2

Burke: (As Cristina is running by) You busy right now?

Cristina: Yea, Bailey told me to scrub in on a surgery.

Burke: Oh, the head trauma?

Cristina: I guess, with Shepherd.

Burke: Yea. I'm gonna be in the café. (He walks off, he looks distracted by something.)

Alex: He's been acting different lately.

Cristina: Who?

Alex: Umm, your boyfriend.

Cristina: Whatever. Evil spawn.

(In the locker room)

George: (He can hear cries) Hello? Is someone in here? Oh, hi Izzie. (She looks up) What's the matter?

Izzie: It's nothing, I've just been thinking about something stupid I did.

George: Like what? Maybe I can help you.

Izzie: No, you can't. It's the past, you can't change the past, right? (She gets up and wipes the tears from her eyes.) I'm fine, really. It's Meredith who is dark and twisty, remember? You really should be spending your time being worried about her.

George: But she wasn't the one that was crying in the locker room. Maybe if you talk about it, it will make you feel better.

Izzie: George, I'm fine, really. It was years ago.

George: Can you just promise me that you will talk to someone? Your close to Meredith, aren't you?

Izzie: Drop it, okay? (She walks out the locker room.)

Meredith: How's the kid doing?

Izzie: Not so great, Shepherd is with her. The paramedics thought she was unconscious, but she was just knocked out. When she came too she was all scared and asking for her mother, did you get a hold of her?

Meredith: Yea, she's on her way.

Izzie: (Off in the distance) Good. That's good.

Meredith: Yea, lost little girls need their mothers.

Izzie: (Sounding serious) Mere, I think I need to talk to you later.

Meredith: Okay.

Izzie: Okay.


	3. Chapter 3

(Cut to Addison and Mark in the bar.)

Mark- Doesn't this bring back old memories?

Addison- Don't.

Mark- Don't what? Can't an old lover talk to his female friend?

Addy- Not when that female friend is drunk.

Mark- Well, you're over me, aren't you?

Addy- I said don't, Mark.

Mark- Come on, we're talking. It's all innocent. Unless you still think of me as a temptation.

Addy- I don't, I just want to be left alone. I just need to be in silence for a little bit, okay? I need to clear my head.

Mark- So you come to a bar?

Addy- Mark, just stop it, okay?

Mark- What am I doing?

Addy- Ah, Joe, can you tell Mark to stop harassing me?

Joe- Come on man, can't you find another stool to sit on?

Mark- What? You know I don't mean no harm.

Joe- No, I don't, and neither does Addison. Now are you going to move yourself, or are you going to make me do it for you?

Mark- Hey look, no one's looking for trouble.

Joe- Then I advise you to move it.

Mark- Okay, fine, but I'm just trying to talk to my old lover.

(Mark goes to the bathroom)

Joe- What was that all about?

Addy- (starting to slur her words) I hate him.

Joe- I see that, but why?

Addy- It's a long story, Joe.

Joe- If you want to talk about then I have time to listen. I bet it'll make you feel better.

Addy- Maybe. You see, it all started back in NY after Derek left. I'm sure you heard why Derek left?

Joe- Because he caught you cheating, right?

Addy- Yea, with Mark. Mark and Derek were best friends. They aren't anymore. But that's not the worst part. After Derek left NY Mark and I stayed together. It wasn't just a one night stand like Derek still thinks it was.

Joe- So, you hate Mark because -

Addy- Because he thinks he's hotshit. He moves out here to Seattle with my husband and I -

Joe- Your ex-husband -

Addy- Whatever, same thing. But he thinks that we can just pick up where we left off back in NY. I have a life now. I life that does not include him. (after a slight pause) Joe, I miss Derek.

Joe- I'm sorry.

Addy- Who does Meredith Grey think she is? (Meredith and Izzie just walked in the bar, they can hear Addy) I mean she just sees Derek and thinks he's single. She stole him right out from under me. We were married, Joe. Married and very happy for 12 years. Well, at least for 6 years. Towards the end of our marriage I had to fight hard for Derek to pay attention to me. Meredith doesn't. He just looks at her and drops everything. He didn't do that for ever since before we were married. I miss that, I want it back. (Tears form in her eyes) I want it back, Joe. I want to be the girl that Derek cares for more than anything in the world. I want to be the girl that Derek comes home after a long day of surgeries and hugs me. I want to be that girl again. But I won't, I can't be. I wasn't even that girl for the past 6 years. In those last 6 years we had more nights together alone in silence then actually acknowledging each others presence.

(Meredith doesn't know what to think, tears run down her face as she is still standing in the same spot as when she walked in. Izzie tries to comfort her.)

Meredith- (she walks up to Addison, taps her on the shoulder and lets her know what she thinks about her. Addison is shocked to see her.) Look, I didn't know he was married. When I first met him here in this bar he never mentioned you. If he would have I wouldn't have slept with him. I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two. But we are happy, Addison. He does light up my night after I had a long day. He is there for me. He is the first person to care about me, to really care about me. I know you had your problems with Derek and Mark, but Addison, you have no idea the kind of shit I went through as a child. You have no idea what it's like to grow up without a father and a mother who wishes you weren't born. (tears start to run down her cheeks again) Now my mother doesn't even know who the hell I am most of the time, and when she does she thinks I'm that little girl again. My father has another life and another family, he doesn't care about me any more. Do you know what that's like, Addison? Do you have any idea what that feels like? Then Derek came into my life. He is kind and gentle and he cares for me. He gives me the time of day. He makes me feel important, he actually knows I exist. So, can you please just move on, Addison? Derek did, it's about time you did too!

(Meredith storms out of the bar, Izzie goes chasing after her. Addison is left speechless as is Joe. Addison is crying even harder now.)


	4. Chapter 4

(The next morning in the locker room, Cristina sees Meredith sitting alone while everyone else is happy and talking.)

Cristina: Mere? Is something the matter? (She doesn't respond, she's just sitting there staring off in space.) Meredith? We have to go, it's time for rounds.

Meredith: Huh? Oh, hi Cristina. Yea, tell Bailey I'll be there in a minute, I just have to clear my head first.

Cristina: Okay, but just to let you know, I heard the Nazi is back. I guess the little Bailey is more of a whiner than she thought. (she smirks evilly as she walks into the hallway.)

Bailey: Yang, you are late. And where is Grey? I specifically told each and every one of you suck ups not to late anymore, did I make myself clear?

Cristina, George, Alex and Izzie: Oh, yes, of course Bailey.

Bailey: Good! Now, where's Grey, Yang?

Yang: Uh, she's still in the locker room, ma'am. She said that she needed a minute to clear her head.

Bailey: What's she think she is, a fast food worker? Excuse me. (she goes into the locker room.)

Izzie: (after Bailey is gone) Did she say what's the matter?

Cristina: No, but she acted upset about something.

Alex: It was probably the whole Addison freak out thing last night at Joe's. (Izzie hits Alex hard.) Ow! What was that for? 

Izzie: For you being an incentive jerk! You weren't there, you don't know what happened.

Alex: Yea, I was. Sloan and I were playing darts at the time. We were laughing the whole time. It was like watching a cat fight over Shepherd. Very entertaining.

Izzie: Got you're an ass! You have no human emotions whatsoever, do you? What did I ever see in you?

George: You know, I still ask myself that.

Izzie: George!

(In the locker room)

Bailey: Grey? Are you in here? (No answer) There you are. Rounds are starting now. I don't have time to baby sit you fools. I have enough of that to do at home, I can't do it here too. (Meredith looks at her with tears in her eyes.) Look, I know you are having a hard time, but I don't have time. Do you need the day off, Meredith? If you do, then I won't hold it against you. I talked to Addison this morning, she's hurting too. I guess you told her how you felt?

Meredith: (Defensive) I was just mad, I wasn't thinking straight.

Bailey: Hey, there's no reason for you to apologize. I figured that was bound to happen one day.

Meredith: (Wiping the tears from her eyes) I'm fine, Bailey, really. I can work today. We better go start rounds, huh?

Bailey: Meredith, are you sure?

Meredith: Yes.

Bailey: Okay, if you are sure.


	5. Chapter 5

(In the Café)

Cristina: Did any of you guys see Burke? He wanted to talk to me about something yesterday, but I didn't have time and he didn't come home last night. I haven't seen him yet today. Did any of you guys?

Meredith: I didn't, but Derek was talking about him this morning. He did a surgery with him. But that's all I know, sorry.

Cristina: Anyone else?

Alex: He's probably just avoiding you. (He chuckles)

Cristina: Shut up, evil spawn.

George: Can't you two just talk? Why do you two always have to argue?

Izzie: Because it's Alex, he doesn't know how to just talk. 

Cristina: She has a point there.

Alex: Hey, I may not know how to talk, but I heard that I'm mighty fine in bed. (He tries to smile sexy like. Izzie kicks him under the table.) What? I'm just saying.

Izzie: Pig! (George gives her the look) What? Did you hear how he's talking about me?

George: Well, we all do know that you two are sleeping together - (Izzie shoots him a look) were sleeping together?

Izzie: Yes, were. We were sleeping together. Pig boy. (She leaves the table)

Meredith: (Laughing to herself) What'd you do to her to make her so mad? Just the other night I saw you two together in bed.

Alex: Nothing, I swear. It's just Izzie. You know how she can be.

Meredith: Right. I'm sure that's it. I think it's pretty safe to take her side on this one.

Alex: Thanks. It's so nice to know I have great friends.

Meredith: Anytime.

Cristina: Ohhh! I see him! I'll catch you guys later! (She gets up and goes chasing after Burke) Hey Burke, wait up!

Burke: (He turns around to her, he looks irrigated.) You never showed yesterday.

Cristina: I'm sorry, I was in surgery. How come you never came home last night? 

Burke: If you would have shown up yesterday, you would have known that.

Cristina: Well, that was then. We can't go back. But this is now. So, how about you tell me now?

Burke: Let's go in the on-call room.

Cristina: Okay.

(They go in and he locks the door.)

Burke: Cristina, I want you to listen to me very closely. You are stubborn. You are messy. You are very competitive. You always have to win. If you don't get your way, you don't talk to me. Deep down under all of your hard cordness, I'm sure is a decent person. But Cristina, we have been living together for almost a month and I haven't seen it yet. To be frank, I think you are too cold. I think we may be going too fast.

Cristina: Are you dumping me?

Burke: No, I am saying that we are going too fast.

Cristina: But we aren't even hardly dating. We sleep together, but we do just that, _sleep, _we are always too tired to do anything else.

Burke: You have a week to get out of my apartment.

Cristina: What? But you are the one that wanted me to move in with you. I gave up my old apartment.

Burke: I'm sure you can find another place. See you around (He leaves)

Cristina: (Screaming down the hall to him as he is walking away. He ignores her.) Burke! You can't do this! (To herself) That jerk!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys so much for all the comments you left on this story so far!

Here's the next scene!

I'll post another one in a little bit since this one is short.

* * *

**Scene 6**

(Cut to Bailey and Meredith in the pit. There is an incoming patient.)

Meredith: (To EMT) What do we have here?

EMT: 28 year old female, has a pain in the right side, trouble breathing. (Medical talk)

Bailey: Grey, take her to exam room 2, this is your patient.

Meredith: Yes, ma'am.

Patient: (Breathing heavy) I'm going to be okay, right?

Meredith: It's hard to tell without knowing what's wrong, ma'am.

Patient: Nicole, my name is Nicole.

Meredith: Okay.

Nicole: Well, aren't you going to tell me your name?

Meredith: Dr. Grey.

Nicole: That's not your name.

Meredith: Meredith.

Nicole: (Whispers) Meredith. (Meredith smiles down on her.)

* * *

Don't forget to leave your comments! Thank you!

Darci


	7. Chapter 7

(Cut to Hannah and her mother.)

Mother: Hannah, cheer up, you're going to be fine.

Hannah: I don't feel fine, mom.

Mother: You are lucky you weren't killed. What were you doing out in that road, anyways?

Hannah: I told you mom, I was just playing.

Mother: Your babysitter didn't think there was anything wrong with you playing in the middle of the road?

Hannah: It was a ball, mom. We were playing ball and she threw it in the road on accident because I didn't catch it. I didn't see the car coming. It's not that big of a deal.

Mother: You wouldn't be saying that if you were killed, now would you? I fired your babysitter yesterday, you know?

Hannah: Mom! I loved Anna. She was the best one I ever had.

Mother: If she was, then you wouldn't be laying here right now, now would you?

Izzie: (Walking into the room.) Hi Hannah, how are you feeling?

Hannah: Fine.

Izzie: You need to tell me if you hurt anywhere's.

Hannah: (She looks at her mother who is glaring at her.) I'm fine, mom.

Izzie: (To the mother.) Could you step out of the room for a minute, (whispering) I need to make sure she really is fine.

Mother: Sure. (As she's leaving.) Hannah, no lying to Dr. Stevens.

Izzie: So, how are you really feeling?

Hannah: It's my head, it still is killing me. I mean I know I must have hit it pretty hard, but does it always hurt this much? And my back hurts a little too when I breathe. 

Izzie: Well, you have a mild concussion, so it is normal for you to be feeling some pain for a little while, but if you want, we could check it again to make sure there is nothing else going on.

Hannah: I would like that.

Izzie: Where does your back hurt?

Hannah: About the middle. Only when I breathe.

Izzie: So, it's constant?

Hannah: (Smirking) Yea.

Izzie: You seem very mature for your age, Hannah, you sure you're only 11?

Hannah: Yes. Unless I hit my head so hard that I am having a memory relapse. Did my mom tell you I'm 11?

Izzie: You're cute. Yes, she did. I'm just kidding.

Hannah: (Smiling) Me too. I like to make people laugh. I hate to see people upset.

Izzie: I do too. (A pause, she's checking her breathing.) If you don't mind me asking, why couldn't you tell me you are in pain when your mother was in here? 

Hannah: You don't know her. She hates to see me in pain. I got a splitter in my finger one time and she acted as if I broke a leg. She's too overprotective at times. I guess she has a reason for that, though.

Izzie: Why?

Hannah: She lost a child. I never knew him, it was a few years before she got me. But she's still upset about him. She doesn't know I know, but some nights she still cries herself to sleep holding a picture of him. He was only three. He had something wrong with him when he was born, I forgot what it was called, but it was serious. It was something she gave him.

Izzie: Ooh, I see. So, you are just trying to protect your mom from being hurt again?

Hannah: Yes. I'm not going to die, am Dr. Stevens?

Izzie: You can call me Izzie, no you're not. You are going to recover nicely.

Hannah: (To herself.) That's good. 

(Izzie just smiles to herself as she leaves the room.)


End file.
